My Front Porch Looking In
by SweetGA07
Summary: A OneShot.....Sandman/Oc....R&R please


**The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
Now I look at my front porch and this panoramic view  
I can sit and watch the fields fill up  
With rays of glowing sun  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences  
Like that's where it was hung  
My blessings are in front of me  
It's not about the land  
I'll never beat the view  
From my front porch looking in**

I can't believe that I got so lucky with find this woman. She was always the shy quiet one of all the girls I've ever met. She would just look and stare at me. At first I'll admit it kind of scared me but now I wouldn't trade her for anything. I had been away from home for a few weeks she never has once complained about it once. Well I take that back when she went into labor with our youngest son.

**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
And the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in, yeah**

She has given the gift of two beautiful children. A little girl with her red hair and green eyes and a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that looks like me I couldn't be happier. Even though I have 3 from a past marriage Kayla doesn't seem to mind it. She loves them like they where own and they love her as which to me I thought would be a hard task for each side but it wasn't they get along. I couldn't be happier with the life I've got now.

**I've traveled here and everywhere  
Following my job  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
Brushed by the hand of God  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
But I can't wait to get back home  
To the one he made for me  
It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
Nothing takes my breath away  
Like my front porch looking in**

Kayla has been a saving grace to me. I have been in trouble with everything that has been through thrown my way. She has stood her ground by me and hasn't given up on me like many people would do. I will admit I thought she would have left by down and by god I am thankful that this stubborn red headed woman is still by my side.

**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
**

I am sitting on my porch right now looking through the door of our house that we had just brought. With help from everyone we both know this place was up and ready to live in within a few weeks. Kayla has stayed mostly to take the kids there wasn't anything that could her from being a mother our children. I love her to death no matter what is brought our way.

**I see what beautiful is about  
When I'm looking in  
Not when I'm looking out**

No matter how things went she was already right there ready to defend to any one that would come along. She was a stubborn woman and that's what I love about her. She keeps talking and talking about how any woman would try to take me she'd kick their ass. It's funny to see when a female fan flirts with me she is standing there with Brianna in a baby carrier and Maria standing beside her with her arms crossed like she was telling them to back off from her daddy. God it was a great day that one day.

**There's a carrot top who can barely walk  
With a sippy cup of milk  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
'Cause she likes to dress herself  
And the most beautiful girl holding both of them  
Yeah the view I love the most  
**

No matter what I know that I can depend on this woman. Through thick and thin I know she will be there. Even if she has to kick some ass because of someone she will do it. This red headed stubborn southern girl is mine no matter what. We might fight at times but we also know at the end of the day we will still love each other. But no matter what happens I know she will be there standing her ground like she did. Even age difference between us couldn't keep us apart. Her being in late 20s and me in my mid 40s people say she was after my money. But look at us now she is still around even after I quit WWE so I think she isn't after money she is sticking around for a while.

**Oh, the view I love the most  
Is my front porch looking in  
Yeah  
Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk  
(From my front porch looking in)  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah  
And the most beautiful girl  
(Beautiful girl  
From my front porch looking in)  
Holding both of them  
Oh, yeah**

"Hey you when did you home?" Kayla asked looking at me with a bright smile with Brianna on her hip and Maria standing beside her with a smile.

"DAdda!" Maria said jumping up and down as I looked down at her.

I smiled brightly as I picked her up as she latched her self onto my neck hugging me tightly.

"Come on let's get inside." Kayla said looking at me with a smile. "Jim it's great to have you home baby." She added.

That's right the ECW original The Sandman is a family man. Go figure right ..hehe

* * *

_**The song is My Front Porch Looking In By Lonestar...I do not own Sandman...I only own Kayla, Brianna, and Maria dats it...R&R please I beg of the lol**_


End file.
